


Basics

by whyshoulditellyouu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Freerunning AU, Freerunning videos are my guilty pleasure, I Was Inspired Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyshoulditellyouu/pseuds/whyshoulditellyouu
Summary: A bullet fic/headcannon list to set the scene for this univers e





	Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic that I don't think I'll abandon, so here we go  
> Content Warnings: None, I think. Let me know if you spot anything!

I had an idea hear me out

• Both Roman and Virgil freerun

• Virgil started at the gym then moved onto doing it in the streets

• He got bored of doing it ground-level but if you think he’s going onto the top of a building, you can think again

• _What if he fell? What if he got arrested? What if what if what if_

• Enter Roman

• Ex-gymnast

• Taught himself via YouTube

• Quickly meets Virgil

• They do Not Get Along™

• Virgil worked hard to get to where he is and this new kid just waltzes into the group like that?

• Nope

• Oh yeah Logan and Patton are in this AU too

• But they do not freerun

• Nah ah

• Logan owns the gym that Virgil trains at

• Patton owns a small jewellery shop

• Anyway

• Roman challenges Virgil to a race

• First one to the park wins

• But

• Roman goes over rooftops

• Virgil stays on the ground

• Roman wins

• Virgil is Not Happy™

• So

• Out of pure spite

• Virgil learns how to freerun over rooftops

• Surprise! He’s really good at it!

• One day he’s just practicing and runs into Roman

• Who has managed to piss off security

• “Oops?”

• Drippity drape, they need to escape

• Now they don’t hate each other

• They just strongly dislike each other

• Virgil is convinced Roman is stalking him because _Roman this is the 4th time this week we’ve bumped into each other and it’s only Tuesday wtf_

• They just decide to hang out instead of running into each other and gradually become friends

• With Roman’s utter confidence-bordering-on-stupidity and Virgil’s realistic, down to earth attitude that stops Roman doing the stupid things they become quite the pair

• If you think Roman doesn’t have a YouTube channel where he posts GoPro videos

• Think again

• But Virgil is always the one with the GoPro strapped to his chest because _the people want to see me, Virgil!_

• Security all around the neighbourhood _hates_ them

Uh yeah that’s it if you want more let me know, send me questions in the comments I don't care I have a lot for this au okay.

Shout at me on Tumblr! @why-should-i-tell-youu-2


End file.
